


Come To A Party (And Steal My Heart)

by 02_sophielovely_24



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruce Wayne Loves Selina Kyle, Bruce is a BOLD drunk, Canon Divergence - Gotham season 4, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, Pre-S5, Selina Kyle loves Bruce Wayne, Slow Burn, but they have their moments, mostly angst, when bruce was still a brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02_sophielovely_24/pseuds/02_sophielovely_24
Summary: “Why are you doing this?”“Because you’re wrong. As usual. There’s one minor detail that you always seem to overlook: I showed up. You say I don’t give a damn about you, then why’d I show up at the hospital that night? Hmm? The answer is because I do care. I do give a damn…” Selina looked him over, this new Bruce, and stepped back. “At least I did. This isn’t you, Bruce.” That seemed to cut deep. She thought she saw him visibly flinch. Stepping away, he turned and leaned on the ledge. Selina took a breath and walked up beside him.“If you don’t stop what you’re doing, it’ll destroy you…” she shrugged, jumping onto the ledge again. “Just a thought.”*Bruce visits Selina during his Billionaire Brat phase. It goes about as well as you think.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 22
Kudos: 21





	1. Night Wind

“Funny, I thought standing on rooftops and brooding was your thing, Bruce.” Selina finally turned around, wind blowing her hair in her face. It was the middle of fall, but she wasn’t cold. She was used to it by now.

“What do you want?” She asked, expressionless. Bruce stepped forward.

“I haven’t seen you in a while.” His voice was steady and deep. “Is it so hard to believe I just want to be nice?” Selina scoffed and turned back to the city below her.

“Considering how much going out you’ve been doing, it’s hard to believe you’d have time to check on what I’ve been doing. I’m surprised you’re even sober.” The bitterness was evident in her voice, and the surprise was evident in his.

“Have you been spying on me?” he asked, slight offense lining his tone. “I didn’t think you’d have time for that considering you spend all your time with Tabitha and Barbara. I still keep up with the news, Selina.” Selina turned back around.

“I was surprised you didn’t try and stop me,” she said. “And you’re right, I don’t have time to spy on you. I had almost forgotten about you and your tendency to stick your nose in things that aren’t your business, until Alfred came by the club.” That shocked him thoroughly.

“He what?” he asked as Selina hopped off the ledge.

“After almost being shot by Tabitha, he told me he was leaving Gotham. He said you fired him.” Bruce shifted uncomfortably in place. “When I asked him why you would fire your beloved butler-”  
“He punched me!” Bruce protested.

“I don’t blame him!” Selina countered, getting more in his face. “What’s the point of fighting crime or whatever the hell it was you wanted to do if you can’t even take a punch without acting like a little bitch!” His stunned silence gave her leave to go on. “Anyway, when I asked him why you fired him, he told me everything. All the partying, all of the sneaking out, all the drinking, everything. Now, I don’t particularly like Jeeves, and the feeling is mutual, but if he trusted me with that information in front of Tabitha and Barbara, then it must have been a serious issue.” His stoic expression faltered for a minute, then came back even stronger.

“I expressed my feelings to kill you,” with one swift motion, Selina clicked open her switchblade, causing a wave of panic to flood Bruce’s dark eyes. To his relief, she went on. “But the Englishman reminded me of all the times I’ve saved your ass when you’ve gotten kidnapped or been in trouble, and told me it seemed a shame to let all my hard work go to waste. He told me to look after you. Spy on you, in a way.” Bruce narrowed his eyes at her, and she returned the gesture, slowly closing the switchblade and putting it back in her pocket.

“Well think not,” Bruce retorted. “I can handle myself, I don’t need a babysitter.” Selina raised her eyebrows. “I forbid you from coming to my house.” He tried to turn away, and she shoved him to the edge of the rooftop, anger clenching her fists.

“You forbid me? Listen here you bratty son of a bitch,” Selina hissed, quite literally. As he turned back around, her hair blew into her face from the wind. “I told you before, back when you were still semi-sane.” She held up one gloved finger. “Rule one: don’t ever tell me what I have to do. _Ever_.” Memories of that night started hitting her like bricks. The wind was blowing that night too. She pushed them away. Those fleeting feelings were replaced with pure loathing and desire to slit his pretty pale throat.

“Easy, Selina,” Bruce said, hands up in an attempt to protect his perfect face, and Selina cursed herself for even thinking that his face was perfect. Before he knew what was happening, she unsheathed her claws and hit him, hard.

“That’s for being an idiot,” Selina seethed as he stood back up. His left cheek had three bleeding claw marks where she struck him. She swung to strike again, but before she hit his face, Bruce caught her clawed hand in midair. Surprise flashed across her face for a moment before it was erased by more anger. She raised her other hand to strike, but Bruce caught that one as well. With a swift motion, he twisted Selina’s body around and pinned her back to his chest with her arms. Selina struggled and pushed against him, but the painful truth was that he really had gotten stronger than that boy she knew so long ago. Under all her loathing in that moment, she was actually kind of impressed.

“Down, kitty,” Bruce hummed in her ear. Loathing returned, Selina hissed and dug her claws into his arms, the only things open to her at that moment. Cursing, Bruce loosened his grip for a nanosecond. Taking the chance, Selina whipped her head back to hit his face and swept him off his feet, breaking free of his hold and rolling away, coming up in a crouch. Bruce merely fell on his back onto the cold concrete. Selina used this to her advantage. She stood and walked over to him, taking pride in looking down on this idiot of a billionaire.

“Next time, remember who you’re fighting.” Turning, Selina walked to the edge of the rooftop, another blast of wind hitting her. She turned back to the figure on the ground. “And before next time, get your shit together. I’ll be watching.”  
“No you won’t,” Bruce groaned as he started to get up. “I can get a restraining order. Put up better security.” Selina scoffed.

“Since when has your security ever been a problem for me?” No answer. “Do you think I’ve learned nothing from Tabitha? The first thing she taught me: if you don’t want to be seen, don’t be. So you won’t even see me coming. I’ll be right under your nose, watching, until you decide to stop nearly killing yourself.”

“And if I don’t?” It was a threat. A small, silent threat, but it screamed “you don’t control me”, and it made her hate him more. Selina jumped down and strode to him, sizing him up despite his height.

“Then your little friends will stop coming. One. by. One.” Something that looked like fear crossed Bruce’s face. He swallowed.

“You wouldn’t…” His voice became quiet, fearful. _Fearful of me..._ Part of her felt powerful, proud even, for having made the famous Bruce Wayne cower, but a small part of her mind brought her back to times before this madness. Shoving those thoughts down, Selina made a threat of her own.

“I’m not afraid to shoot a rich kid. I don’t care who it is.” Silence followed, except for the blowing of the wind and the noise of the streets below. Stubborn as ever, Bruce continued.

“Why are you doing this?” _I could ask you the same question_.

“Because you’re wrong. As usual. There’s one minor detail that you always seem to overlook: I showed up. You say I don’t give a damn about you, then why’d I show up at the hospital that night? Hmm? The answer is because I do care. I do give a damn…” Selina looked him over, this new Bruce, and stepped back. “At least I did. This isn’t you, Bruce.” That seemed to cut deep. She thought she saw him visibly flinch. Stepping away, he turned and leaned on the ledge. Selina took a breath and walked up beside him.

“If you don’t stop what you’re doing, it’ll destroy you…” she shrugged, jumping onto the ledge again. “Just a thought.” With that, Selina jumped off the rooftop.

“Selina!” She heard Bruce’s call as he leaned over the edge, but she was gone, carried by the night wind.


	2. Hall of Mirrors

“Selina!” Bruce cried. She fell off the roof towards the street below. Landing on a fire escape three floors down, she looked up and smirked at him. She always seemed to like making him uncomfortable. Even when they were younger. Memories from what seemed like ages ago flooded his mind, and Selina’s words echoed in Bruce’s pounding head. She had called him out. Reached out.  _ Why? Why tell me? _ Then it hit him: she was testing him. Testing to see if what Alfred said was true, and Bruce had pushed her away, confirming everything. It was a circle, he found. First, he couldn’t get rid of her, then she was gone. It happened again and again, and he wondered if it would end, or if it would continue until they both picked a side and stayed on it. But now, whether Bruce liked it or not, she would be there, watching his every move. Unless he stopped.  _ Stopped what? Finally doing something that takes my mind off all the pain in my life? _

_ It will destroy you… _ More of Selina’s words echoed, blowing in the wind.  _ Was she right?  _ Well, she strayed from her life with Tabitha and Barbara to come check on him, so that must mean something. She did care, and in his anger, he accused her of the opposite. But looking at her now, smiling at him from below, Bruce remembered what they were before. When they were younger. She would run, and he would chase her. In that moment, he was that little boy again, chasing after the girl he loved. Bruce’s arms and legs started moving by themselves, taking him to the edge of the roof and jumping down to the fire escape. His legs were not his friends then, causing him to land on his face. Groaning, he heard a laugh and looked up. Selina sat on the top of the railing, arm propped on her knee.

“Wow kid,” she said. “You really  _ are _ out of practice.” Leaning back, she flipped off the bar and fell to the next fire escape.

“Wait!” Bruce called after her, and laughter was all that responded. He looked down and watched her expertly tumble down the remaining fire escapes to the alley below, landing in a crouch. She looked up and stopped, waiting. Breathing deep, Bruce climbed the bar keeping him from the empty air and jumped. He started to get the feel again of the wind in his face, then the world met his feet. He ducked and rolled, but missed his footing and landed on his back with a grunt. Selina leaned over him and sighed.

“Back to square one, I see.” She smirked, then ran off. Scrambling to his feet, Bruce followed her. Through shops, kitchens, and alleyways she led him, barely looking back as she stayed ahead of him, being smaller and lighter. Bruce had started to catch up when suddenly, after leading him into yet another alley, she jumped, skillfully climbing up the fire escapes extremely fast. She had no fear, he envied that, and though he was out of practice, he had to follow her. To see if she was leading him somewhere. Bruce climbed up the ladders and watched as Selina disappeared over the concrete wall. He soon heaved himself over as well, breathing loudly. Selina was waiting, as usual, but the moment he stood up, she ran off again, continuing to gain momentum as she reached the other edge. To Bruce’s horror, she jumped, gliding through the air with a feline grace.  _ So like her. _ As she landed, he remembered the familiar scene from so long ago. The time where he first chased after her through these streets.

_ “You’re right about me,” _ she had said.  _ “I’m not nice. Not like you.” _ Then she ran. It suddenly hit him. She was taking him back.  _ Back when you were semi-sane _ . His head pounding, he ran. Unlike the first time, she didn’t try to stop him, but she watched as Bruce neared the edge and…

Stopped.

Bruce panted heavily and stared at the street below.  _ I can’t. I can’t go back. Not to a place of empty hopes and broken dreams and dead-ended plans. I’m not a child anymore. I have to stop acting like one. There’s no going back, the only way is forward. _ A sharp wind blew, making him shiver and snapping him back to reality. Bruce looked up, searching for the stray he had followed, but she was gone. He tried to look for her down in the street, but knew it wouldn’t work.  _ Lesson one: if you don’t want to be seen… _

“Don’t be seen…” He whispered to nobody. Walking back to the stairs of the fire escape, Bruce looked out over the city. He saw Wayne Manor in the distance and realized how far from home Selina had led him, with the second dawning realization that he didn’t know how to get back. Impulsively, he pulled out his phone to call-

Bruce shook himself and put the phone back in his pocket. He didn’t need him. He could find his own way back. More carefully, he maneuvered down the ladders to the street and started moving in the direction of the Manor. The city was a maze, but Bruce was fairly confident that he could find his way back eventually. Another wind blew and showed him how underdressed he was for the weather. He crossed his arms over his chest and kept walking. In his defense, he only thought he would be gone for about an hour. As he went over the plan he had made in his head for this meeting, however, he realized it would never have worked. Bruce planned to meet Selina on her regular rooftop and talk to her, try to make her like him again, and invite her to a party. Well, firstly, Selina doesn’t like parties. She doesn’t even like people. She only goes to parties to steal. Secondly, they weren’t exactly on great terms considering their last two encounters. All in all, it was a plan that she would have refused anyway.

_ Why do you need her approval? _ He thought to himself.  _ You’re Bruce Freaking Wayne, and she’s just a street kid. A stray cat with no family. You don’t answer to her. If anything, she answers to you. _ The throbbing pain in his left cheek told him otherwise. Selina Kyle was the strongest person he knew, taking it from living on her own all her life. She did what she wanted, no matter what anyone else thought.  _ Selina Kyle doesn’t answer to anyone, _ Bruce told his brain.  _ Especially not me _ . He then tried to block her from his mind as he focused on finding his way home. He would deal with her later.


	3. Masks

He was an idiot.

_ No _ , he was a dumbass.

Selina didn’t have time to deal with him, not when she had an actual job to do. But it was Alfred’s last will and testament before he left Gotham for her to watch him. When Selina asked what was in it for her, he told her that in exchange for her “services”-  _ God, he’s so British _ \- he would allow her to take anything she wanted from Wayne Manor, reluctantly giving the thief free reign of its riches. Needless to say, it piqued her interest, as well as the interests of one of her partners. Talking with Tabitha and Barbara, gave her mixed signals about whether to take the offer. Tabitha told Selina to forget it, that they didn’t need the Brit’s approval to steal from the baby billionaire. Barbara, on the other hand, told her to go for it.

“Think of it as a test,” she said, polishing a machete. “You sneak past the billionaire boy, see what he’s doing, take something valuable, and get back without him noticing, you pass! You don’t, you fail. And incur the wrath of your boyfriend.” Selina’s claws unsheathed, anger boiling in her stomach. She glared at Barbara, her fists clenching, but Tabitha grabbed her arm, telling her to chill out. Selina took a breath, then replied.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” she said confidently, getting an eyebrow raise and an unconvinced look from Barbara. “And he won’t see me. He never does.” That was somewhat of a lie, but with his newfound state, she doubted it would be anymore. Barbara held out her arms in a kind of shrug.

“Then go in peace.” Selina sheathed her claws and turned to leave when Tabitha gripped her arm tighter to stop her.

“Selina,” she said. “Be careful. Remember what I told you.” She sighed, then gave a small smile. “And don’t be stupid.” Selina nodded and walked out of the bar.

Selina eventually arrived at the familiar gates of Billionaire Boulevard, feeling confident. As she approached, however, Bruce’s threats of increased security made their way to the front of her mind. She didn’t think they were threats he would actually go through with, but she wasn’t waking any chances. Carefully, she stuck herself between the wall and the thick bushes surrounding Wayne Manor. Safe in her spot, Selina slipped on her black mask, the spiked cat-like corners reclaiming a bit of her confidence. She crawled, making as little noise as possible, around the perimeter, watching for cameras until she found a place where she could sneak onto the grounds unnoticed. Selina climbed onto the stone wall, watching and listening silently.

_ Make yourself as small as possible _ , Tabitha’s words echoed in her ears.  _ Mold yourself to your surface. _

Once she pulled herself out of her thoughts, Selina nearly jumped out of her skin with the noises she heard coming from inside the Manor. Yelling, loud music, and various other sounds she couldn’t quite place. As she listened, Selina looked to see which windows were dark and which rooms were empty. The entire second floor seemed empty, and the right half of the first floor was dark. Selina slid down the wall, her back scraping against the stone as she kept close to it. She softly landed in the bushes below without a sound, never taking her eyes off the windows of the study, the main source of all the noise. As she started to crawl towards the ivy-covered wall, an all-too-familiar voice called for attention.

_ “Everybody listen up!” _ Bruce commanded. Selina could smell the alcohol from here, and it made her nose scrunch. She couldn’t believe this kid would ruin his life like this.  _ It wasn’t like him…  _ She shook the thought.  _ Why should I care? He sure as hell doesn’t care about me! _ Selina shook her head again and listened to the noise in the study.

_ “I have an announcement! I have just run out of champagne! _ ” A wave of drunken groans and boos ran through the room, but Bruce quieted them all down.

_ “But, but!” _ He paused. Selina rolled her eyes.  _ Dramatic as ever, _ she thought.  _ “I have fifty bottles of expensive wines down in the cellar!” _ The boo’s were replaced with deafening cheers and whoops, a  _ “Let’s go!” _ leading the mob of drunks out into the hall towards the kitchens, The study was soon silent, and Selina took the chance. Jumping up the wall, she put her back to the stone that hid her from view. Slowly, Selina turned her head around the corner to observe. The abandoned study was a mess, littered with empty bottled and crumpled bills. A boy in distinguished-looking clothes was passed out on the couch, a half-empty bottle of clearly expensive champagne hanging in his limp hand.

“Rich people…” Selina whispered with contempt. She circled the room, keeping one ear open for drunk teenagers coming down the hall, as she looked for something to swipe. She passed the desk and noticed a small remote on the table. Selina picked it up curiously, then set it down, thinking it wasn’t worth her time.  _ Probably for a music player or something. _ She kept searching for something that she could get a price for, opening one of the drawers. A brown paper bag caught her eye, and reluctantly picked it up. Unwrapping the crumpled paper, she looked in to find small trinkets, including a jade pen, piled inside. Something in her gut twisted.  _ He kept these? _ It looked like it had been untouched since being shoved in a drawer. Before she could think too much into it, she emptied the bag and filled her pocket, putting the now empty paper bag back in the drawer.

A sudden laugh snapped Selina back to reality. Loud footsteps trampled down the hall like a pack of dogs. She cursed silently as she scrambled for something else to steal. Something shiny caught her eye: a large diamond on a stand next to the window, and she snatched it. As she turned to run out the window, a snore rose above the noise of the stampede. Selina turned her attention to the sleeping figure on the couch, and in a moment of impulse, she thought,  _ let’s give that billionaire bastard a run for his money _ . Unsheathing her claws, Selina raked them across the rich kid’s cheek before sprinting out of the window and jumping down the balcony, his scream fueling her adrenaline as she ran across the grounds, not looking back.


	4. Written in Stone

Selina threw the bar doors open. Tabitha briefly looked up from cleaning her gun, then looked back. Barbara kept typing on her computer.

“Welcome home, kitty,” She finally said, looking up. “How’s your little boyfriend?” Selina kept her expression stoic as she walked further in.

“Still crazy, and would you stop calling him that? We were never actually a thing.”

“You were close enough…” Tabitha muttered without looking up. Selina looked between them in disbelief.

“Unbelievable,” she said. “We weren’t. And he pretty much broke up with me when I came to visit his butler in the hospital.” She remembered Bruce’s harsh words when she started to leave the emergency room.  _ You don’t give a damn about Alfred, and you sure as hell don’t care about me. I know you better than that. _ He said it out of anger and maybe didn’t mean it, but it hurt nonetheless. He had just overlooked all the times she had stuck her neck out for him and nearly died to save his ass.

“A tragic love story.” Barbara pulled her from her thoughts, still looking at her computer.

“We are not-!” Selina groaned. It wasn’t worth it arguing. “Whatever. I’m not talking about this anymore. Do you want the goods or not?” Babs closed her laptop and beckoned her forward. Stepping up, Selina grabbed the diamond out of her pocket and set it on the desk.

“Solid and genuine. I checked it on the way back.” Tabitha was behind her in an instant.

“Holy shit, kitten, how much could we get for it do you think?” she said. Barbara calmly pulled out a magnifying glass and started examining the gem herself. The three sat in silence, almost holding their breath, as she checked the quality of the massive jewel sitting in front of them. Barbara broke the silence.

“So, what else did you snatch?” She asked, keeping her eyes on the diamond. Selina instinctively put her hands in her pockets, making sure the trinkets she kept for herself were still there. Barbara eyed her.

“You took this diamond out of your left pocket,” she observed. I shrugged.

“So? I couldn’t just hold it in my hand as I walked through the city. What’s your point?”

“You always pocket your loot in your right pocket.” Barbara put down the magnifying glass, apparently done inspecting the diamond. “So, kitten, what else did you grab?” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand. Reluctantly, Selina started pulling out all the small objects from her pocket. She barely remembered at what point she had taken those things when she lived in that house. She supposed she instinctively pocketed things she thought he wouldn’t miss. It seemed he didn’t.

“What is all this stuff, Selina?” Tabitha was talking. How could she explain this?  _ Oh yeah, I stole all this stuff from Bruce Wayne when I lived with him. I mean, I gave it back obviously and in doing so made the biggest mistake of my life by falling for this loser and his tendency to get himself almost killed, needing me to save him every. damn. time. But, no, they’re just small insignificant things that have  _ so much  _ significance. _

“What does it matter? It’s good stuff and we can get a price for them. Now what’s the deal with the diamond?” She changed the subject quickly. Barbara looked at her like she knew Selina could say more, but turned back to the diamond anyway. Tabitha merely looked on, pouring herself a glass of scotch from Barbara’s desk.

“Well, ladies,” Babs began. “It certainly is genuine, and considering its size, I’m sure we could get, say, 4.5 million.” Tabby did a spit take. Literally, like the ones in the movies. Selina missed the blast, luckily, because she spit to the left, drenching the arm of the sofa next to her. Selina nearly broke into hysterics. _ So much money, even with the three way split. _

“No way,” she breathed, running her fingers through her hair. “A million and a half each?” Barbara nodded with a smile.

“Good eyes, Cat,” the blonde said approvingly. “Where did you find this novelty, may I ask?”

“In the study on a stand near the window! I can’t believe he was stupid enough to put it there.” She was smiling from ear to ear.

“I can’t believe none of his new friends took it before you,” Tabitha said. She took the diamond in her hand and was turning it so that the light reflected from it like a disco ball.

“They’re all rich jerks, they don’t need it, they don’t care,” Selina scoffed. “Bruce probably doesn’t even care either. They’re just flashy shows of his money.” Tabby put her hand on her shoulder.

“Can you believe our luck?” She stared in disbelief. “It was almost too easy.”  
“Well, I’ve never stolen something from the kid before, so it was a good first shot.” Selina never truly knew why she didn’t loot the kid when she first handled his stupid Chinese vase. She supposed it was because she actually wanted to be his friend for once instead of a thief trying to make a buck (or a million). She didn’t want to prove everyone right.

“Hold on, ladies.” Barbara picked the magnifying glass back up. She looked for a moment before a mischievous smile crossed her face. “Kitty, you might want to see this…” Confused, Selina stepped behind the desk and grabbed the glass from Barbara’s hand. She leaned down to see where she was looking, and saw something etched into the clear crystal. Her heart sank to her stomach.

_ Selina, _

_ I know you love diamonds, and I thought _

_ this one shined almost as brightly as you. _

_ Bruce _

“Seems like your little billionaire still cares about you after all, kitten,” Barbara teased. Selina swallowed, trying to keep back the heat slowly creeping up her neck to her cheeks.

“He can’t have had this before,” She mused. “I never saw it, considering how many times I’ve snuck through that window. Why would he keep it hidden and suddenly put it out once he turned crazy?

“Maybe he was drunk and regretting pushing you away,” Tabby proposed, frowning in fake pity. “And bought you a personalized 4.5 million dollar diamond.”  
“How romantic,” Barbara feigned a swoon.

“This is a whole new level of a drunk text.” Tabby continued.

“More like a whole new level of drunken stupidity,” Selina countered. “He can’t get me running back to him with a diamond worth more than my life.”

“He can sure try,” Barbara said. “That might mean he’s going back to what he was.” Selina narrowed her eyes.

“Why do you care? The only reason I took the stupid job was the swipe something without him noticing.”

“Now, now, Selina, we all know that’s not entirely true.” Her and Tabby’s eyes burned into her skill until she couldn’t take it anymore and, with a scoff, she stormed out the door and into the street.


	5. Intimidation Tactics

Hood up, hands in her pockets, head down, Selina walked down the familiar streets of Gotham.

_Unbelievable_ , She thought to herself, and was forced to wonder if she was saying that about Tabitha and Barbara or about Bruce.

_Bruce_ . The name rang in her ears like a dog whistle. _God, I hate him, and Tabitha and Barbara had the nerve to think that I was still into him? After everything he’s done (or, rather, hasn’t done) to me?_

“Both,” she muttered. “They’re both unbelievable.”

Selina turned the corner onto the street of her apartment, just wanting to be alone for a while, when she saw another figure turning on the opposite corner. _Speak of the devil…_ She quickly hid herself in the shadows of a second floor fire escape and watched Bruce swagger down the alley (and kicked herself for even thinking the word “swagger”), oblivious to her presence. He thought so highly of himself, but at the same time has lowered himself to the status of a rat.

Cats eat rats.

“You walk alone a lot for someone who has so many friends.” Selina taunted from above, scaring him out of his skin.

“They’re at school,” Bruce answered calmly, putting his hands in his pockets. She hummed.

“But not you, though. No, no, you’re above that.” She stared down at him in disappointment. Bruce merely stared back.

“That’s rich coming from you, Selina,” he scoffed. Her eyebrows shot up. _Alright, billionaire brat, two can play at this game._

“You know what’s _rich_ , Bruce Wayne,” She said with contempt as she started to slide down the fire escape. She had no fear in exposing this rich bastard. “Engraving a message in a _diamond_ in a drunken stupor to a girl _you_ pushed away.” His smug expression was gone in an instant. His ears turned beet red and he cleared his throat, turning his head to avert his eyes.

“When were you planning on giving that to me, by the way?” Selina asked pointedly. “Or were you just gonna keep it to fuel your cycle of alcoholic regret?” She glared at him. What specifically she was mad at him for, she couldn’t quite place, but it all just clumped together.

“Selina, I-” Bruce stepped toward her, and she leaned back to grab the first rung of the fire escape. It was a threat. The threat of disappearing again. And he froze.

Bruce was always afraid of Selina just vanishing, even when they were kids. Especially when they were kids. Every time he said something to offend her or every time she felt trapped in that gigantic mansion of his, he would try and keep her in place. With promises of food, warmth, new clothes, safety. _As if I could ever be safe_ . She would refuse and leave, but would always reappear again. _Why?_ She would ask herself. _It’s not like you’ll ever actually say yes._ Maybe she just wanted to tease him, to lure him into chasing her. But maybe she did it because she enjoyed his company, because he saw her as more than just a stray, just a street kid. And in her young, stupid heart, she actually liked this moron. She couldn’t now, not in his new and current state. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t shake him. Every time she got close to being free, he would show up again, when nights on the street became a little too cold, or when Bruce needed her to save him. And here he was thinking _he_ was the hero.

He stepped back, seeing Selina glare, letting her relax slightly.

“So you came,” he said simply. I wanted to say _No shit, Sherlock_ , but I settled for feigning innocence.

“Me?” Selina put her hand to her chest, being very obvious in her sarcasm. “I would _never_! You put up more security and got a restraining order…” Bruce sighed.

“Selina, you know that’s not true. I was just trying to intimidate you.” She actually laughed at that. _Him? Intimidate me? That had to be a joke._

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Selina,” Bruce said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, I will.” she scoffed as she hopped down to the ground.

“ _You_ intimidating _me_ , Bruce Wayne?” she moved towards him, getting steadily closer. Bruce stood frozen in place. “Tell me, baby billionaire…” By now, she was nose to nose with him, and leaned towards his ear. “Do I look intimidated?” The words rolled off her tongue like a purr, and she felt him shiver. Bruce swallowed.

“No you do not…” His voice hitched, and he cleared his throat to try and remain casual. She loved making him uncomfortable. It made her feel powerful that with a single move, Selina Kyle could make the Prince of Gotham squirm.

“Remember that,” she hummed as she stepped back from his ear and turned towards the fire escape again. She had started to climb when Bruce spoke again.

“Selina, wait!” she sighed and turned around. Bruce stood, a flicker of red in his ears, and pondered saying what he wanted to say, as if the initial outburst was out of his control. He swallowed again, then Selina got impatient.

“Spit it out, kid, I haven’t got all day.” she crossed her arms, supporting herself on the bar with one foot. Bruce took a breath.

“Will you come to the Manor tonight? For a party?” Selina narrowed her eyes, not sure if he seriously had the audacity to invite her to a social event, especially one with his bougie friends.

_On the other hand_ , she thought, _this could be part of Alfred’s little errand. See what’s happening without having to snoop from the balcony. And an easier slot at the loot, I’d already be inside._ _But where’s the fun in that?_ _Because then it will be right out from under his nose. He’ll be watching…_ Selina smirked at that thought. Another test.

“Sure, why not.” She shrugged before turning and climbing the ladders up to the rooftop. Bruce stammered, taken aback by the acceptance.

“It starts at ten! You’ll show up around then?” He called after her. Selina chuckled, but didn’t stop climbing, or even look back.

“I’ll show up whenever the hell I want to, Bruce,” she called back before jumping over the cement ledge and running off.

-

_“He did what?”_ Tabitha waved her hand to slow down, the other hand resting on her hip.

“He asked me to come to one of his stupid parties tonight,” Selina repeated, crossing her arms. “And I told him I’d go.”

“Well, of course you’re going, kitty,” Barbara said from the other side of the room. “To regain your boyfriend’s sanity, right?” She raised an eyebrow at Selina, making her roll her eyes.

“Yeah, sure,” she said sarcastically. There was no use fighting about it. “But also to get a better shot at stealing something.”

“Haven’t you already stolen enough?” Tabitha strolled to the desk and picked up the diamond from the table. Barbara calmly plucked it out of her hand.

“As lovely as this is,” she said, lightly tossing the jewel between her hands. “This little declaration of love is too personalized to be sold. Ergo, it is worthless.” Then, she let the diamond slip from her fingers. The world seemed to go in slow motion as it spun in midair and descended to the hardwood floor. Involuntarily, Selina flinched. Tabitha screamed and grabbed at the jewel before it hit the ground. Time went back to normal and the moment of charged silence began. An inch from the floor, Tabitha’s hand held the diamond. Barbara watched in apparent disappointment from above. Selina still held her breath, staring at the diamond frozen in its place. Tabitha broke the silence.

“Selina…” she said, anger seeping through the cracks in her composure. “Go to the damn party… and bring back something we can sell…” Selina swallowed and let out the breath she was holding. She turned to walk out, then stopped.

“I need something to wear.” She turned around. “I can’t really go to a rich party in ripped jeans…” Barbara flashed a smile.

“I’ve got you covered, kittycat,” she said. Selina swallowed. _Oh, God, what have I done…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a bit of a slowish burn because they still hate each other but DON'T WORRY WE'RE GETTING THERE


	6. Fake Smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, friends. I'm proud of this one

Selina pulled up to Billionaire Boulevard around midnight.

“Being fashionably late is better than being early,” Babs said. As Selina got out of the car, she was giving her advice.

“Pour your own drinks.” _I won’t be drinking._ “Keep your chin up.” _As much as I can when I’m used to keeping my head down and staying out of sight._ “And smile a little, Cat. You’re at a party, after all.” _Great. Fake smiling. My favorite._

“Okay, Barbara,” Selina acknowledged and closed the door. Before she drove away, she rolled down the window.

“Have fun! Steal something good this time, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Selina furrowed her eyebrows.

“You’ll do anything.” Barbara winked with a smirk, then drove off. Selina sighed and turned to the mansion. _Time to pretend_. She straightened her dress and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, then walked in.

Barbara had outdone herself a little with the outfit, in her opinion. Selina’s dress came down to her thighs and was almost skintight. It was a deep purple color, almost black, and holographic, changing color with the light. It was a sleeveless dress, spaghetti straps holding it up, but Barbara had let her borrow one of her fur coats. Three inch heels made Selina’s feet burn and clicked loudly on the hardwood floors. Barbara had also put a light purple glitter on her eyelids and lined them with a wing at the ends. A pinker color went on her lips.

_“Is this really necessary?”_ _Barbara tried fruitlessly to tame Selina’s hair._

_“Of course, kitten,” she said, engrossed in her work. “We want you to stand out among those common rich people.”_

_“But I’m_ not _rich,” Selina argued. “And I thought I was supposed to blend in.”_

_“Not too much, and that is_ not _the mentality you should have when you go to a party.” Barbara finished her work by putting a rhinestone-studded clip in Selina’s hair. “You have to act like you own the place. That house and everything in it is_ yours _, not his.”_

Selina smirked as she reminisced and started to strut down the hall to the study. She passed by multiple half-drunk teens going to the kitchens or into private rooms. She shuddered and moved on. As she neared the study, the music and noise grew louder and louder, her cool demeanor weakening with every step, until she arrived at the door. She took a deep breath, strengthened her pride, and stepped into view. Selina didn’t think it was possible to fit so many people in the study until she saw it with her own eyes. A person could barely move without hitting someone. _Perfect pickpocketing conditions_.

“Selina!” A voice broke Selina’s gaze of the room and drew it to the front, where she was astonished by the change of scenery. The huge desk and murder board had been completely removed, and almost all the books on the shelves lining the room were replaced with booze. A large sofa was placed in their place, and sitting on it were two brunettes with Bruce between them, an arm around each. His exclamation turned many heads towards Selina. She merely stuck her chin up higher and took a couple more steps deeper into the room.

“What a pleasant surprise!” Bruce stood up and made his way over to her. “I was beginning to think you weren’t gonna show up.” As he got closer, Selina could smell the alcohol all over him. In his voice, even seeping out of his clothes. She forced herself not to roll her eyes.

“Well, I’m sure you could have gotten on perfectly well without me, especially with those two items.” Selina said, nodding to the girls on the sofa.

“That’s Claire and Molly,” Bruce explained, never taking his eyes off Selina. She tilted her head.

“I didn’t ask what their names were,” she said with a fake smile. Bruce chuckled darkly and looked Selina up and down.

“You look amazing,” he said, smirking. “Can I take your coat?” Selina hesitated for a moment, then slid the fur coat off her shoulders, handing it to him. Bruce in return handed it to a random partygoer, eyes never leaving her. He gave her another once-over.

“That’s even better.” Selina’s smile threatened to stop being fake, trying to stop the heat coming to her cheeks. Bruce took a step closer, and she put her hand on his chest to stop him. _Too close_.

“Flattery always was your style, wasn’t it. Even when we weren’t a thing.”

“Because even when we weren’t a ‘thing’,” he finger-quoted the air. “I wanted you to know that you were never just a street kid to me.” Something fluttered in Selina’s chest, but one glance at the bottle in his hand brought her back to the reality of the situation.

“Careful, kid,” she warned sarcastically. “I’m starting to think that’s the alcohol talking.” She turned around to survey the room again, being closer to the action. On one of the couches near the fireplace, also between two girls, was a familiar face. He didn’t wear a bandage on his face to hide the three distinct claw marks trailing his left cheek. Selina smirked at the clean job. He gestured wildly to it as he recounted how he got it. At least, how _he_ remembered it.

“Then this huge bobcat flew through the window!” He said rather loudly. “I wrestled it to the ground to keep it from getting to you guys, but it got one hit on me. Then I grabbed a bottle and smashed it over its head! Then it ran out the window.” The two girls next to him cheered, falling all over him. Selina snickered and leaned back to Bruce.

“Are those two faces aware that this story is complete bullshit?” Bruce chuckled and shrugged.

“Who knows.” He then had the audacity to put his hands on Selina’s shoulders. It took everything in her not to punch him.

“You’re so stiff, Selina,” he almost whispered near her ear . The way he said her name made her shiver. “Loosen up. Live a little. You’re at a party, after all” Despite his words, his touch only made Selina tense up more, his smooth but calloused fingers trailing down her arms. The skin-on-skin contact made her skin feel like it was on fire. His cologne spiked her senses and made them hyper-aware. Then suddenly, Bruce laced his fingers between hers.

“Come on, can I grab you a drink?” _I shouldn’t. Should I? I can’t let him break my resolve. Do it. Don’t do it. Pour your own drink._

Selina blinked as Barbara’s words appeared in her head out of nowhere. She had never planned to take her advice. She had never planned on drinking at all. But she also had to play along to know what was going on with him. She swallowed.

“You knock yourself out, kid,” Selina said, feeling her hands burn in the warmth of his own. “But I gotta keep my mind sharp if I’m gonna keep an eye on you all night.” Her fingers wandered and brushed against the back of his hand. Being in this position was rare, the exception being in combat, but an unfamiliar yet strangely comfortable warmth filled her chest. Selina shook herself multiple times and reminded herself of her mission: _spy, steal, split._ No one said anything about _seduce_ . The word itself made her want to faint. She’d much rather claw her way out of her problems. That’s what she was used to, not skirting around parties pretending to be something she wasn’t. Bruce put his chin on her shoulder, drawing her out of her thoughts again. _Damn, he was bold when he was drunk. Was he like this with every girl?_ The absurdity of that last thought shocked Selina.

“You sure?” Bruce prodded. Selina nodded.

“Mhm. I’m not an alcohol person.”

“You work at a bar.”

“Yeah, but I don’t drink. It dulls my instincts.”

“Well, neither did I,” Bruce said. Selina hummed and turned around to face him. This proved to be a grave mistake, because his face was suddenly inches from hers. She blinked in surprise, trying to keep her expression cool and stop the heat that was definitely on her cheeks now. Bruce’s eyes darted around her face, momentarily landing on her lips, before slowly coming back up to her eyes. Bruce’s hands came to rest around Selina’s waist, one behind her back, her hand still in it. Selina’s other hand started nervously toying with the end of his shirt. They stayed like that for a moment, slowly breathing.

Selina studied Bruce in that moment, and saw something in his eyes that looked like this was the closest he’s come to being happy in a long time. And for a minute, he was stone cold sober. _Why bother with all this then? Why destroy yourself trying to be happy if it’s not even working?_ Bruce’s eyes kept moving down to her lips, and Selina found hers involuntarily darting to his as well. The hand on her waist slowly made its way up to brush a stray hair from her face before cupping her cheek lightly. Bruce leaned a fraction of an inch closer, holding the hand behind her back like it was anchoring him to the earth. Despite how bold he was, he seemed nervous now, hesitant even. He wanted to kiss her, and Selina almost wanted to let him.

A bottle shattered behind her, followed by a shriek, and the moment came crashing down. She had nearly forgotten where she was, the other people in the room, and the _reason she was there._ The shock of the noise made her go defensive. Selina pushed out of Bruce’s grip and fisted her hands, ready to defend herself from whatever made the noise. When she faced it, however, it was just a drunk kid who dropped a bottle of booze. Selina turned back to Bruce, panting heavily. Surprise, then sadness flashed across his face before turning and walking to their makeshift bar. Selina unclenched her fists, then threw the doors open and walked into the dark hallway.

Falling into a shaded corner far enough away from the noise, she tried to calm herself down and to frantically get the blush off her cheeks.

“Focus, Selina,” she whispered to herself, still panting. “Pull yourself together. Find something to steal, then get out. That’s what you’re here for, Goddamnit.” After a couple more breaths, she emerged from her hiding place and started to creep down the long hall. It took about two steps for Selina to realize that her sneaking skills were being severely cramped by her heels, so she quickly took them off. She looked at all the artifacts and visually priced them at first glance. Giving them a thorough examination would leave fingerprints, and even though she had the old man’s approval, she still wanted to do a clean job. All of the artifacts were expensive, yes, but Selina kept going to see what looked like the most expensive.

Unwanted memories played in her head as she walked. Images of young, stupid kids running down the halls and standing on banisters came and went in between silent steps. A certain flashback stopped Selina dead in her tracks.

_“It’s from the Chinese Ming Dynasty. Five.. Five hundred years old…”_

_“You can get one just like it for five bucks in Chinatown.”_

Selina turned her head to the familiar corner and saw the vase standing on its pedestal, as regal as ever. She slowly made her way over to it, assessing it as she did everything else in the house. _Five hundred years old… It could sell at an antiques’ for a fair amount_ … Selina picked it up and checked for any nicks or cracks. Finding none, she tucked it into her arm and opened the window directly next to it, putting the vase safely away in one of the bushes below. She would grab it on the way out, which really should be soon. As she closed the window, she turned and remembered the boy who first held his hand out to her.

_“I’m Bruce Wayne.”_

And for some Godforsaken reason, she took it.

_“Selina Kyle… People call me-”_

“Cat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> references for Selina's outfit:  
> [Dress](https://img.ltwebstatic.com/images3_pi/2020/01/13/15789055937d87d161479ba3d798814b9f5d9b7cdd_thumbnail_900x.webp)  
> [Coat](https://img.ltwebstatic.com/images3_pi/2020/08/13/15973019285036238a57aa209f75538032137a0174_thumbnail_900x.webp)


	7. Attachments

The speed at which Selina snapped back to reality could have given her whiplash. She turned quickly to conceal the now empty pedestal and faced the voice.

“Where’ve you been? You’re missing the fun.” Bruce cooly leaned against a post. Selina scoffed.

“Yeah, breaking bottles and making a ton of noise sounds  _ so _ fun,” she said sarcastically. “I’ll pass.” Bruce chuckled.

“Come on, Selina,” he pleaded. “Admit it, you were having fun back there.”

“A momentary lapse. Rest assured it won’t happen again,” Selina said quickly, forcing the blush off her cheeks. She hoped the dark hall could hide it well enough.

“At least come back and  _ pretend _ to have a good time.” Selina stared him down.

“What, like you? Hosting huge parties with your fake friends, trying to forget your mistakes? No thanks. You can’t just try and drink away the past, that’s not how life works, dumbass.”

“That’s not what I’m doing-”

“Isn’t it?” Selina interrupted. “Aren’t you just doing all this because you’re scared to admit that you have no idea what you’re doing anymore?”

“Enough, Selina…”

“So you think that drinking and partying and spending will somehow fill your gaping hole-”

“I said enough!” Bruce slammed his fist against the wall, but Selina was unfazed.

“How are things without Alfred, by the way?”

“Great!”

“I’m sure they are! The manor is a  _ mess _ and so are you! That man was the only thing keeping you sane, and frankly, it was also the other way around.

“Alfred will be fine, he’s a soldier, for God’s sake.”

“Yeah, he is a soldier. A damn good one too. But he’s also worried sick about you. Hell, he nearly died trying to tell me to look after you!”

“I don’t need looking after, I’m not a child!”

“Then stop acting like one!” They paused, and Selina laughed at the absurdity of it all.

“And you invited me to one of your stupid pity parties to try and show me how great you’re doing and to try and get me back with an  _ engraved diamond _ worth more than my life like that’s gonna compel me to come back.”

“Don’t try and make this about you-”

“ _ It’s never been about me, asshole! _ Everything I have ever done since the moment I met you has been for  _ you _ ...” Silence. Bruce and Selina were nearly nose-to-nose again, but this time there was no shared moment. Selina only glared at him. Bruce, however, was taken aback by her confession. Again there was the look in his eyes of long-awaited peace, but Selina didn’t let it faze her this time. A few heavy breaths went by until Bruce swallowed and broke the silence.

“Selina…” he whispered, trying to reach for her hand, but she pulled away, shaking her head.

“No… No, you don’t get to do this now. You don’t get to feel bad now…” Selina’s face was stone cold as she was trying to keep her emotions from showing. “Go on… Go back to your party, Bruce Wayne. See if it makes you happy.” With that, she turned and walked down the hallway towards the door. She didn’t stop, she didn’t turn back, because with each step Selina could feel her resolve cracking and splintering. Angry tears welled up in her eyes unbidden and she was nearly holding her breath to keep herself from sobbing. She pushed open the door, let it close, then walked silently around the perimeter to get to the vase in her hiding spot. Tears started rolling down her face as she sat down in the bushes next to it, trying to stifle her sobs.

“Pull yourself together, dumbass,” Selina told herself, starting to hit the back of her head against the white brick. “He’s not worth your tears, that asshole is  _ not _ worth your tears” Another sob came anyway. Selina held her breath, then let it out again. “Barbara will kill you if your makeup starts to run.” That made her laugh once, but they quickly became silent sobs again. She stayed there for another minute or so, then wiped the tears from her cheeks and grabbed the vase. Leaving her heels against the wall, she sprinted across the lawn. She didn’t stop running until she was back at the bar. She threw the doors open and tossed the vase to a shocked Tabitha near the bar. By the time Selina was halfway across the room, her dress prison was halfway off.

“Party was boring, I got something good, I’m going out,” was all she said as she reached her makeshift bedroom, throwing the rhinestone hair clip in the direction of Barbara’s office.

“Where are my heels, Selina?” She heard Barbara yell.

“I’ll get them later!” Selina responded as she closed the door, quickly changing back into her familiar ripped jeans and piles of leather. She took a deep breath before she opened the door again, quickly walking across the main room and back towards the door. Barbara was yelling again.

“Where’s my fur coat, Selina?”

“I’LL GET IT LATER.” Selina slammed the door behind her, exhaled, put her hands in her pockets, and started walking.

Selina knew she would get an earful for losing the shoes and the coat, but she didn’t care. She needed to clear her head, and this was the best way to do it. She didn’t know why it helped, but somehow swiping someone’s wallet from under their nose was strangely therapeutic. Maybe it was because it was something she was good at. Selina slipped through alleyways and across buildings until she found good targets, then it was hands in, wallets out, easy work. She filled her pockets then disappeared, climbing an apartment complex to count the petty loot- the cash and maybe some change- before tossing the wallets down to the alley, useless now. Then she stood and watched, letting the updraft blow through her as she observed the street below from her vantage point. Selina saw people with their kids leaving different restaurants. She watched street kids slink through the heavy crowds, leaving fancy-looking people’s pockets lighter than before. She watched single people wander into alleyways and disappear into apartment buildings. Clenching and unclenching her fists, Selina heard the familiar squeak of leather in her calloused hands, trying to forget the warmth she remembered between her fingers. Inhaling, she filled her lungs with the scent of smoke and cold air, aka the  _ Eau de Gotham City _ . The smell of home. The soothing breeze calmed Selina’s nerves while also making her shiver. Taking another breath, Selina sat on the edge of the building, one leg dangling in open air.

“Well, that was a disaster,” she whispered to herself. As much as she hated herself for it, Selina had hoped to actually get somewhere with Bruce. Instead, yet again, she was the one leaving Wayne Manor alone and in tears. And as much as she hated herself even more for it, Selina actually liked Bruce, against her better judgement. She cared about him despite her objections and his affinity for getting himself killed. She rolled her eyes at her girlish stupidity and put the heel of her hand against her forehead, hoping maybe if she pushed hard enough, she’ll push the feelings back out. She found that things were infinitely easier in Gotham City if you didn’t get attached. That fact was proven time and time again. With Maria, Ivy, Bridgit, Bruce… Selina shook her head to stop her damn brain from thinking. 

After another minute or so of simply listening to the sounds of Gotham, Selina stood back up and made her way to the fire escape. She couldn’t go back to the bar without getting an earful from Barbara, and she sure as hell wasn’t going back to the Manor, so she went back to her old apartment. The key was still hidden in the broken wall lamp, and there weren’t any sounds coming from inside, so she let herself in and made herself at home again. She took a deep breath and relaxed on the moth-eaten couch, where she eventually fell asleep, trying not to imagine the warmth behind her as someone’s arms around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! I have now reached the point where I have to start completely making things up, so bear with me! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Comments and kudos appreciated :) <3


End file.
